


your voice, a beacon in the night

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: She had hoped it might be different this time. That since she’d been in Ada’s rooms before and even nodded off for a catnap, it might not happen. That because the night previous had been beautiful and the fulfillment of something she craved for so long, she could escape it. She knew Ada was safe and she wished that were enough. She had hoped but she woke up screaming anyway.OrThe morning after Hecate and Ada's first night together does not go according to Hecate's plan.





	your voice, a beacon in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berniecampbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/gifts).



> A/N: In response to a prompt for: A fic about the morning after the first night Hecate and Ada spend together. Not beta'd. There is a description of a panic attack and a brief mention of a nightmare so please take care if either is a trigger. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

She had hoped it might be different this time. That since she’d been in Ada’s rooms before and even nodded off for a catnap, it might not happen. That because the night previous had been beautiful and the fulfillment of something she craved for so long, she could escape it. She knew Ada was safe and she wished that were enough. She had hoped but she woke up screaming anyway.

Her throat was raw in that all too familiar way and Hecate feared her heart might beat out of her chest. Her breathing came out in gulps and she felt like she was drowning. It was the last part of the dream; she was pushed and held underwater and not even her magic could save her. She looked around for something real to catch on to but her vision was blurry and her rapid breathing rang in her ears. 

There was a gentle caress of magic, tentative and loose enough for her to pull away from if she needed to. It took a few minutes but there was a noise somewhere. A noise calling out, familiar, steady and concerned. 

“Hecate, Hecate, darling, can you hear me?”

Hecate felt her chest continue to heave but she finally recognized the sound of Ada’s voice. 

“I, I, can’t…”  _see, breathe, focus_.

“We’ll go slow like we always do.”

Hecate looked around frantic, wishing she could focus, that it didn’t still feel like she were drowning.

“Give me three things you can see.”

_Nothing_ , she wanted to say but even as she thought it, a few things shifted into view. The small pink lamp on Ada’s beside table. “Lamp,” she called out, her breathing still rapid but calming slightly. She shifted her gaze to the wall and noticed a painting she’d gifted Ada the year before. “Picture,” she managed to squeak. Lastly, Ada’s keybox came into view and her heart while still rapid didn’t feel quite as in danger of exploding. “Box.”

“Good, dear, you’re doing well. Now, two things you can feel.”

“Frightened,” she answered quickly. 

“I’m sorry, I should have been more specific. Two things you can touch.”

Hecate concentrated and reached out with her hands. “Duvet,” she answered as she felt the soft edge of the cover that must have fallen as she bolted upright. She reached for something with her other hand and hit Ada’s knee. “You,” she answered. 

Ada smiled and Hecate was thankful that her vision cleared enough to see it. “Excellent, now something you hear.”

“Your voice.”

Ada nodded. “Now do you think you can concentrate on it while we get your breathing down?”

Hecate nodded quickly. 

“Good,” replied Ada as she started to recite the names of famous witches slowly. 

When she got to the twenty fifth one, Hecate sighed. “I, I think I’m alright now.”

Ada nodded and Hecate felt the release of the magical caress and leaned over into Ada’s raised arms. Ada smoothed her hair and kissed her temple. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hecate shook her head and concentrated on Ada’s soft stroke of her hair and the silk of her nightgown. She felt Ada nod against her head. They stayed like that for a while before Hecate whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?”

Hecate took a deep breath and looked up at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would, well I knew it could but I hoped–-”

Ada shook her head and cupped Hecate’s cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Hecate bit her lip and released it slowly. “You know it isn’t because of you. It’s just–-”

“A new place. I know, you’ve explained.” Her eyes were soft and understanding. Hecate wished she could have just woken up to the vision of Ada with tousled hair and no spectacles instead of screaming. 

“I had better ideas,” she ducked her head and cursed the heat that rose to her cheeks, “for what to do when we woke up.”

Ada smiled and kissed her cheek. “Well, I’m all for exploring those when you’re ready. We still have an hour before breakfast, what would you like to do?”

Hecate gave her a soft kiss. “Can we just stay here like this for a while?” She tightened her arms around Ada’s middle. 

“For as long as you like,” stated Ada as she started to stroke Hecate’s hair again. Hecate nuzzled Ada’s neck and sighed contently. She had hoped the morning would be different but she was glad that her Ada was just the same.  


End file.
